To improve performance, some computing systems include multiple processors. However, scaling of multi-processor computing systems is restricted by power constraints. Namely, as more processors are added to a system, power consumption increases. Also, the additional power consumption generates more heat. Hence, heat and power requirements may restrict scaling of multi-processor computing systems.